russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs PTV News and Public Affairs (formerly NBN News and Public Affairs and also known as PTV News or PTV Newscenter) is the news organization of the government-owned TV station People's Television Network. It produces the national news programs, public affairs programs, public service and sports news for all People's Television owned and affiliated television stations in the Philippines. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) 'News specials presentations' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning shows' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * CGTN on PTV Block (2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) *''One ASEAN'' (2017) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * Sa Totoo Lang (2017) * The Boardroom (2016) 'Public service' * Bitag Live (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth) (2017) * Kilos Pronto (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 2 918 kHz) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) * Cabinet Report (2017) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) * Teach Sadiq (2017) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) * Cabinet Report (2017) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) * Teach Sadiq (2017) Sports *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017) 'Infotainment' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) * ITravel Pinas (2017) DOT’s ‘iTravel PINAS’ cheaper than most travel shows|publisher=Philippine Canadian Inquirer|agency=Philippine News Agency|date=April 4, 2017|accessdate=April 5, 2017 * Lumad TV (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Payo Alternatibo (2016) * Salaam TV (2017) 'Regional newscasts' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) (Mon-Fri 5PM-5:30PM) *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (Mon-Fri 5PM-5:30PM) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) (Mon-Fri 5PM-5:30PM) 'Defunct' Personalities 'News Anchors' * Audrey Gorriceta (PTV Newsbreak) (2009-present) * Aljo Bendijo (Daily Info, Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko) (2001-present) * Catherine Vital (Daily Info) (2013-present) * Angelique Lazo (Sentro Balita) (1987-present) * Alex Santos (Sentro Balita, Kilos Pronto) (2002-present) * Erwin Tulfo (Kilos Pronto, PTV News Nationwide, Sa Totoo Lang) (1987-present) * Diane Querrer (Bagong Pilipinas, Ulat Bayan, ASEAN Spotlight TV) (2016-present) * Anthony Pangilinan (PTV News Headlines, The Boardroom) (1987-1994, 2015-present) * Charmaine Espina (PTV News Headlines, One ASEAN) (2015-present) * Ice Martinez (PTV Newsbreak, PTV InfoWeather) (2017-present) * Rocky Ignacio (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (1995-present) * Ralph Obina (PTV Newsbreak, Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2012-present) * Joseph Parafina (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2001-present) * Eunice Samonte (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2016-present) * Sec. Salvador Panelo and Ms.Wheng Hidalgo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago ''(2009 2011 2016-present) 'Public Affairs Host' * Dianne Medina (Bagong Pilipinas) (2012-present) * Jules Guiang (Bagong Pilipinas, ''Iskoolmates) (2014-present) * Karla Paderna (Bagong Pilipinas) (2014-present) *Greco Belgica (Bagong Pilipinas) (2017-present) * Gel Miranda (DOSTv: Science for the People) (2017-present) * Ben Tulfo (Bitag Live, Kilos Pronto, Pinoy US Cop Ride Along) (2003 2011 2012-present) * Tony Lopez (BizNews) (2009-2015, 2017-present) * Elizabeth Lee (BizNews) (2009-2015, 2017-present) * Dr. Israel Francis Pargas (Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko) (2017-present) * William Thio (Damayan Ngayon) (2005-2010, 2015-present) * Emily Katigbak (Damayan Ngayon) (2017-present) * JV Cruz (Iskoolmates) (2015-present) * Hessa Gonzales (Iskoolmates) (2015-present) * Mico Aytona (Iskoolmates) (2015-present) * Kat Medina (Iskoolmates) (2015-present) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (Salaam TV) (2012-present) 'Reporters' * Freddie Abando (1975-present) * Paolo Barcelon (2017-present) * Bea Bernardo (2017-present) * Julius Disamburun (2013-present) * JM Encinas (2017-present) * Ria Fernandez (2014-present) * Allan Francisco (2017-present) * Rocky Ignacio (1995-present) * Trixie Jaafar (PTV InfoWeather) (2017-present) * Patrick de Jesus (2017-present) * Marita Moaje (2016-present) * Diane Querrer (2016-present) * Kenneth Paciente (2017-present) * Cleiz Pardilla (2017-present) * Pauline Requesto (2015-present) * Phoebe Javier (2015-present) * Eunice Samonte (2016-present) * Sweeden Velado (2014-present) * Maria.Isabel Reyes (Sports) (2016-present) * Arianne Mallare (Sports) (2015-present) * Dennis Principe (Sports) (2012-present) * Khaye Asuncion (Sports) (2016-present) * Myris Lee (Sports) (2017-present) * Juliet Caranguian (2016-present) * Lely Tenorio (2017-present) Former Reporters *Jorge Bandola (2009-2016) *Lala Babilonia (2016-2017) *Kirby Cristobal (2012-2016) (now with IBC) *Kim Feliciano (now with CNN Philippines) *Joy Gumatay (2016-2017) (now with DOTr) *Elena Luna (2001-2016) (now with ABS-CBN) *Waywaya Macalma (2009-2016) (now with ABS-CBN) *Jervis Manahan (2016-2017) (now with ABS-CBN) *Jade Miguel (2015-2016) * Jarkie Miranda (2002-2017) *Jed del Rosario (2017) Regional anchors *Eddie Carta (PTV Cordillera Newsbreak) (PTV Cordillera) *Aah Sungduan (PTV Cordillera Newsbreak) (PTV Cordillera) *Elric Ayop (PTVisMin Newsbreak, Ulat Bayan Mindanao) (PTV Davao) *Hannah Salcedo (Ulat Bayan Mindanao) (PTV Davao) *Mary Joy de Castro (DavNor Karon) (PTV DavNor) *Mailyn Zapanta (Tutok Balita) (PTV Agusan del Sur) Regional Correspondents * Jonathan Llanes (PTV Cordillera) * Paola Esguerra (PTV Cordillera) * Rachelle Garcia (PTV Cordillera) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) * Elric Ayop (PTVisMin) * Peng Aliño (PTVisMin) * Eddy Arellano (PTVisMin) * Angel Dillera (PTVisMin) * Billy Danryll Dulatre (PTV DavNor) * Noel Barrete (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Alexis Cabardo (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Arabel Aragon (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Ferdinand Perez (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Abee Castardo (PTV Agusan del Sur) See also * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network References External links * Official Website of PTV News Category:People's Television Network